


Moments in Bed

by commander_cullywully



Series: Cullen x Gwyn DA-Verse [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Love, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commander_cullywully/pseuds/commander_cullywully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen reflects on specific moments in bed between himself and Gwyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments in Bed

Sometimes her breaths were a bit loud when she slept, Cullen noticed. Happy sighs would leave her lips as she’d turn her head towards him, one of her arms trapped underneath her stomach. Other nights, he’d catch her drooling on her pillow with her straight, brown hair billowing all around her. If he joined her late, after a long night of reports and paperwork, she’d mumble a “love you” under her breath as he wrapped his strong arms around her.

It was when he woke up, finding her legs entangled with his, that he felt his heart soar. He loved the sensation of her head resting on his chest, the way she’d nuzzle against his bare chest and sleepily press kisses to his skin. Sometimes, she’d wake first and would already be lightly running her fingertips over his skin until he’d groan. Sometimes she’d kiss every inch of him, a smirk growing on her face the lower she got. Other times, he found himself pressing kisses to her until she’d murmur a “g’morning, love,” her voice thick with sleep.

Sometimes after a bad night when he woke soaked in sweat and shaking, Gwyn would whisper in his ears and run her fingers through his hair.  “It was only a dream. It wasn’t real. I’m here, I’m safe— you’re here, you’re safe.” She’d press kisses to his face and massage his hands as he rested his head in her lap. Most nights, he found himself thanking the Maker every time he found out Gwyn was safe, that they made each other’s days easier just by existing, that someone loved him when he thought it incapable.

He loved these moments, no matter how much they terrified him. No matter how much it reminded him what he stood to lose.

It was how her hair smelled of vanilla & strawberries and how it lingered in their rooms when she left. How he could smell the pillows and it felt like she was still there, breathing loudly in her sleep. How she’d enter their room at night, her lips capturing his while he slept, until he pulled her on top of him—hungry for more. It was the moments she’d lay across from him, her fingers running over his growing beard until she’d retrieve his razor. It was how her blue eyes glinted when he said they should probably get up, but never did.

Her laughter when he’d rub her feet after a long trek back to Skyhold. How her fingers found his with such ease while her eyes fluttered. The way she’d turn her back to him when they’d argued, only turning back when he’d plant kisses on her neck- her Achilles heel- and stubbornly swat his hand away. “I’m supposed to be cross,” she’d shout, finally giving into the smiles and whispered apologies.

In bed, she allowed every bit of her to become stripped open. She’d strip away the face of Inquisition, but allowed every side of her to seen in a way that only Cullen was privileged enough to see….and he loved every part of her.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I wrote in the wee hours of the night. (Not pushing any fics back- I promise! It was just something on my mind the other night.)
> 
> Hope you like it! Any comments, questions, requests you have- feel free to send them my way!  
> -A.


End file.
